Who's the fool now?
by tsubame7
Summary: Sora has summoned three girls, namely, Yuna, Rikku and Paine in order to help him save Kairi and Riku from the evil Ansem! Crossover KHxFFX2
1. A little help here

"Who's the fool now?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 and Kingdom Hearts…but don't you just wish you did…(sigh)

Message: Hello! This is my 2nd Fanfic…yes it is…now I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 1: A little help here?

One day, it was just any other normal day in the Celsius…

"Yunie! Do you wanna go outside and watch ice melt?" Rikku asked very excited.

"Of course! Paine would you like to come?" Yuna smiled brightly at Paine.

"Oh Yunie, who wouldn't want to go and watch ice melt?" Rikku giggled.

"People who still have sanity…" Paine rolled her eyes and followed the two out of the Celsius. '_It's not like I have anything better to do…' _Paine sighed inwardly.

"I brought the ice!" Rikku cheered and put an ice cube on the ground, underneath the merciless rays of the sun.

Then a beam of light blinded them and an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Please, High Summoner Yuna, help me save Kairi and Riku." A male voice pleaded.

"Hey, did you hear that, the voice said my name!" Yuna giggled.

"Now there's a mystery…" Paine said with an emotionless face.

"The voice also said my name too you know!" Rikku pouted.

Then the beam of light swallowed them and were brought to an **_unknown_** place called Traverse town.

They all fell on the cemented ground.

"Where are we?" Rikku said rubbing her arms while Yuna stood up and dusted her skirt.

"The Narrator said we're in Traverse Town…wherever that is…" Paine looked around in curiosity.

"Well, all we know is that it's not in Spira!" Yuna smiled happily.

"This is not the time to be happy!" Paine shouted at a cowering chibi Yuna.

"This is also not the time to panic…" Yuna giggled.

Paine was taken aback, _'How the heck did Yuna get to counter what I said?' _

"Aw c'mon you pessimist Paine…we need a little optimism here!" Rikku cheered as she swayed her hips.

"Do you even know what optimism means?" Paine asked. Rikku just smiled while Paine rolled her eyes, _'I knew she didn't know such a difficult word…the most difficult word she knows is machina.'_

"Well c'mon! Let's go and explore!" Yuna exclaimed and ran around in circles like a dog trying to bite it's own tail.

Then, unexpectedly, Yuna bumps into an **_unknown_** stranger named Sora.

"High Summoner Yuna!" Sora exclaimed as he stared at Yuna and her companions.

"Please, call me Yuna…" Yuna giggled.

"Please Yuna, could you please help me save my friends Kairi and Riku?" Sora pleaded and practically begged too.

"Save me? But I'm fine…" Rikku smiled.

"Um…I meant my guy friend Riku…" Sora gave a weak smile.

"Who are you?" Paine asked coldly.

"I'm Sora…" Sora said nervously, maybe he was afraid of Paine…yes that must be it.

"Are you alone, Sora?" Rikku asked.

"I wasn't awhile ago, I kind of summoned you guys here and my 2 companions Donald and Goofy disappeared. I think they might be in your world…" Sora blushed…embarrassed that he, a 14 year old, summoned these girls who were older than him.

With Donald and Goofy…

"AH PHOOEY! What did Sora do this time!" Donald complained and looked around his surroundings. He was in the Celsius…but he and Goofy didn't know that.

Then Brother came running to their direction with Buddy on his tail.

"Fryd dra ralg ec rybbahehk? Ruf tet oui dfu kad eh rana? Rikku sicd ryja mavd dra tuun ubah ykyeh!" Brother complained.

"What? I don't understand a thing he's saying?" Donald shouted.

"Er…he said, what the heck are you doing here? How did you two get in here? Rikku must have left the door open again." Buddy translated for Goofy and Donald to understand.

"Uh…gosh, we're sorry…we didn't mean to invade in this here's place…" Goofy said with his goofy smile.

"We don't know how we got here! I think this is all Sora's fault!" Donald yelled.

"They must have been a sacrifice!" Shinra popped out of nowhere. "They were switched with some people from our world with them. So now they are in our world while the people who are from our world are in theirs…"

"…Shinra, how do you know all this?" Buddy asked hesitantly. I think he already knew what his answer would be.

"…I'm just a kid." And with that Shinra went back to his chair.

"That kid right thur is smart…hyuk" Goofy chuckled.

"Ah phooey…" Donald muttered.

With Yuna and the others…

"So…you want us to save your friends?" Paine asked coldly. Sora nodded.

"Let's find a way to get out of here…" Paine turned her back and began walking.

"Aw c'mon Dr. P! It won't hurt to help this poor little boy to save his friends!" Rikku said as she stopped Paine.

"Yeah Paine, it'll be fun!" Yuna giggled.

"There she goes again with the, 'It'll be fun!' drama…" Paine sighed inwardly.

"C'mon, I know you want to help a cutie like this, wouldn't you?" Rikku ran to Sora and pinched his cheeks.

"Ouch!" Sora muttered as Rikku let go. He rubbed the now red cheeks of his.

"Fine, fine, but only if you all promise to find a way back to our world after this…" Paine said with a boring expression.

"It's a promise then! Now let's go and help Sora find his friends!" Yuna raised a fist in the air.

"YRP! TO THE RESCUE!" Rikku jumped around in joy.

"Oh brother…" Paine rolled her eyes while Sora sweat dropped.

"Sora, how dare you summon the High Summoner Yuna and her companions…you'll never get Kairi from me never!" A male's voice shouted but no one else was around but the four of them.

"That was Riku…" Sora sighed as he saw the confused faces of the three girls.

"Riku? He sounds like a little boy…maybe your age…and he's your friend? Aren't you trying to save him and Kairi?" Paine raised an eyebrow.

"So…Riku was the one who kidnapped Kairi or something?" Rikku added.

"No…it's Ansem who was the one who kidnapped Riku and Kairi…but Ansem convinced Riku that I'm the bad guy in this story…" Sora gave a sad smile.

"Yes…I see…" Yuna nodded her head slowly, "So Kairi kidnapped Riku and Ansem possessed Pinocchio's body…"

Everyone fell down anime style.

"Oh Yunie…that wasn't it!" Rikku giggled.

"Well Sora, no worries we'll help you save Kairi, Riku and Pinocchio!" Yuna cheered.

"…Let's leave her that way…she'll find out sooner or later that there isn't supposed to be a Pinocchio…" Paine sighed.

Everyone but Yuna, who was confused, laughed.

In an unknown place called Hollow Bastion…you know what, I should really stop saying that it's an unknown place when I'll just say the name of the place later on…anyways…back to the story…

"That Sora, he's such a coward that he summoned the High Summoner and her companions…" Riku mumbled.

"Get over it Riku…it's just a High Summoner and company…what harm could they be…" A girl with long dirty blonde hair and amethyst eyes giggled at how Riku was acting.

"Whatever Tsubame…" Riku rolled his eyes.

Hey! I'm in the story…cool…I mean, I'm the Narrator…(cough)…continuing with the story.

"Yeah Riku, what are you so scared of?" Another girl with black hair that had light brown highlights and dark brown eyes agreed with Tsubame.

"What's your problem…can't a **_man_** complain, Saoru?" Riku raised his voice as he glared at Saoru.

Hey look, my friend Saoru is also in the story…I mean, Narrator's don't have friends…(cough)…never mind.

"A **_man_**? More like a 15-year-old chicken…" Saoru laughed and Tsubame joined her.

"Shut up you two, as if you're not a 15-year-old yourself Saoru, and you too Tsubame! …Go and check up on how Kairi's doing…" Riku barked.

"Hey! I'm 13 thank you very much! And why do we have to? You put a sleeping spell on her…it's not like she sleep walks…" Tsubame shrugged.

"Plus, you also put her in a locked room with a very small window that not even my 6-year-old nephew can fit in…" Saoru added.

"JUST GO AND DO AS I SAY!" Riku yelled at the two girls.

"Tch…who made him boss…" Saoru whispered to Tsubame who giggled.

"I heard that! Now go and leave me alone!" Riku pointed to the exit.

Tsubame and Saoru left Riku, who tried to come up with a plan on how to kill Sora, the High Summoner and company.

Haha, I'm so wicked, I made Rikku and Paine, company…(chuckles).

End of Chapter 1

Hey! Hope you guys liked it! I'm going to make the next chapter...hm…really soon I guess…please review if you feel like it! And also some suggestions!


	2. Are we going or not?

"Who's the fool now?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 and Kingdom Hearts…(sigh)

Message: HEEEY…well this is the next chapter…yes it is…hope you like it!

Chapter 2: Are we going or not?

"I AM NOT GETTING ON THAT THING!" Paine shouted at Sora.

Yuna, Sora and Rikku were trying to persuade Paine to get in to the Gummi Ship so that they could go to Hollow Bastion and save Sora's friends Riku and Kairi…DUH! What else would they do there? Go shopping…okay…now I'm insulting myself…

"B-But this is the only way we can get to Hollow Bastion!" Sora stuttered.

"It doesn't look safe!" Paine pointed out.

"Yes, it is! Now c'mon Paine, Sora has rode this for like a ga-zillion times so let's just hop on, sit back and relax till we get to Hollow Bastion and save his friends…" Rikku smiled.

"Yeah Paine, Sora here knows what he's doing…there's no doubt about it…um…right Sora?" Yuna turned to Sora who sweat dropped.

"Uh…yeah Yuna…" Sora nodded.

"See! So there's nothing to worry about!" Yuna gave a thumbs-up.

"Didn't you notice that there are only three seats…?" Paine stated.

"Sora can just sit on your lap!" Rikku giggled.

"What?" Sora shouted and blushed at the same time.

"He is NOT sitting on my lap!" Paine bellowed.

"Okay, okay, don't need to shout…" Rikku patted Paine's back.

"He'll just sit on Yuna's lap!" Rikku added.

"I'm sorry Rikku, but that's not gonna happen…Tidus wouldn't like that…" Yuna said in a very gentle voice.

"Tidus? Why wouldn't he like that?" Sora asked but was still blushing.

"Er…you know Tidus?" Yuna asked.

"Of course I do! I'll call him!" Sora said and ran to a little boy who looked like a younger version of Tidus. Yuna and the others followed.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" Tidus asked.

"I'd like you to meet Yuna, Rikku and Paine…" Sora introduced Tidus to the others.

"Hi, I'm Tidus!"

"T-Tidus? Um…ehehe, Sora, I kind of like meant…um…maybe a 19 year old Tidus?" Yuna giggled.

"Oh…well…never mind then…" Sora sweat dropped and with that they left Tidus and went to the Gummi Ship.

"So then, Sora will sit on Yuna's lap!" Rikku repeated.

"Oh Rikku, I just said that Tidus wouldn't like that…" Yuna giggled while Paine rolled her eyes.

"Do you think Tidus would come here and break-up with you for making a 14 year old boy sit on your lap?" Paine asked irritated.

"I'll take my chances…" Yuna giggled some more.

"What? Never mind…Sora will sit on Rikku's lap…and that's final!" Paine said as she went in the Gummi Ship.

"Um…I just remembered that we could ask Cid to have another Gummi Ship that has four chairs…" Sora scratched the back of his head; embarrassed that he only said this **_now_**!

"And you made us waste our time when you already knew that you could just get another Ship that would have four chairs…gee Sora, you're really in a hurry to save your dear friends!" Paine said, sarcasm in her voice.

"Wait, Cid? You mean my dad's here?" Rikku asked.

"Cid is your dad?" Sora's eyes widened. Talk about unexpected…er…for Sora.

"Yup! So where's pops?" Rikku asked.

"Er…he's in district 3." Then Sora led the girl's to where Cid was, which is that cramped little room.

"Yo Sora! Need anything to fix with your Gummi Ship?" Cid asked automatically when he saw Sora enter his little home…er…room or whatever you may call it.

"Uh no but can you lend me a Gummi Ship that has four seats…?" Sora asked politely.

"Sure thing! It's all ready outside…" Cid smiled.

"HEY! This ain't my pops…he's got a lot of hair…and looks abit younger than my actual father…" Rikku tiptoed and patted Cid's hair.

"Hey little girl! Watch the hair!" Cid said as he got out a comb and brushed his hair…like those guys in Grease…never mind.

"Well…fortunately, this sure ain't my pops…" Rikku nodded her head and so they went outside and found another weird looking Gummi Ship.

"Well c'mon guys, let's go!" Rikku cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Paine said as she went in the Gummi Ship followed by Yuna.

"Hey, do you think there will be complimentary peanuts?" Yuna asked.

"What?" Sora and Paine asked at the same time but Yuna just giggled while Rikku and Sora got in the Gummi Ship as well.

And so then they took off…

With Riku…

"Yo chief! When will you wake Kairi up?" Tsubame asked as she sat on the ground and began unwrapping a piece of candy.

"None of your business you little squirt!" Riku said as he snatched away the unwrapped candy from Tsubame and plopped it in his mouth.

"Whoa, you like, just stole Tsubame's candy man…" Saoru said in disbelief.

"Yeah and so?" Riku said as he stared at Saoru. Then he saw Saoru staring at something else so he followed her gaze and found Tsubame looking at him with very big shiny eyes, which means that tears were threatening to fall.

"From what I've heard…that was her **_last_** piece of candy…" Saoru whispered to Riku, who was feeling guilty when each second past while staring into her sad eyes.

"Uh…then just buy another one…it's not like the end of the world…" Riku said hesitantly.

"Whatever…cause I'm out of here before things get ugly!" Saoru said as she ran for the exit.

Then there was an awkward silence, _'Er…what's gonna happen next?' _Riku thought.

Tsubame stood up, her bangs covering her eyes she then took one step forward, towards Riku.

"Uh…Tsubame, stop it with this foolishness and…and make yourself useful and do something about…um…your room…it's a mess!" Riku said nervously.

"Ri-ku…" Tsubame whispered very slowly and dangerously…whatever that meant.

Riku took a step back as Tsubame took a step forward.

"C'mon Tsubame, it was just a piece of candy…it's not like you'll die or anything…" Riku added.

Then he heard Tsubame sigh, which made him sigh in relief as well.

"I guess so…" Tsubame muttered then looked up at Riku. Riku's eyes widened as he saw Tsubame's eyes were red and she had fangs.

'_What the heck is happening?'_

"He is so gonna get it this time…but I did warn him…did I?" Saoru chuckled silently as she peeked from the exit.

Tsubame tackled Riku…and you might not want to know the details of how bad she tortured him so let's skip that part.

Haha…looky! I'm beating Riku up! I mean…what am I talking about this isn't the script…tch!

After all of that Saoru saw Riku limping towards the exit so she leaned on the wall pretending she didn't witness anything that just happened.

And out came a very bruised and tortured Riku. He also had two black eyes.

"Darn that (aw) Tsubame…she's gonna (ouch) pay for (ah) this!" Riku said as he limped to his room.

Saoru went back into the room where Tsubame was smiling to herself.

"Stop it with the smiling Tsubame, you totally fooled him this time."

"At least he knows that he shouldn't mess with me anymore or the last thing he'll be able to see is my fist…" Tsubame giggled.

"Oh yeah, do you wanna know a secret?" Tsubame added.

"What?" Saoru asked curious.

"That candy Riku ate…it makes your stomach ache for three days!" Tsubame chuckled and Saoru joined her.

End of Chapter 2

Message: Well…hope you liked it! Please review…if you feel like it! Oh yeah! I'm also sorry because this chapter is shorter than my first chapter…but don't worry! I'll make the next one longer!


	3. Swallowed by Monstro

"Who's the fool now?"

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2 and Kingdom Hearts…

Message: I'd like to thank The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester…again, for helping in this

Chapter. Hope you'll like it…

Chapter 3: Swallowed by Monstro.

In the Gummi Ship…

"Oh yeah, I must warn you that there is this huge whale called Monstro around this route…" Sora warned…obviously.

But Rikku and Yuna didn't listen because they were both too busy trying out all the shiny buttons.

Then there was a long weird noise.

"What the heck was that?" Paine said irritated.

"HEY LOOK A WHALE!" Rikku said pointing at Monstro.

"WOW! It's HUGE!" Yuna giggled.

"…" Sora and Paine couldn't see why they should be happy at the moment.

"Hey look! It's coming this way! Maybe it wants to say hi!" Rikku said excited.

"Er…it's going to swallow us…" Paine said calmly.

"Swallow us? Ew! I see the cavities! Doesn't he brush his teeth?" Yuna giggled.

"What makes her giggle so?" Sora asked Paine who just shrugged.

"Sooo…should we scream now?" Rikku said seeing that the whale's mouth was wide open and was heading their way.

"I think we should, Rikku…but what's the point in screaming if we will just be swallowed all the same…we would just be wasting time to think of a plan on how to escape…" Yuna said and giggled some more.

"What the-?" Paine was amazed at how Yuna came up with that.

"High Summoner Yuna is so intelligent…" Sora smiled.

"Wow Yuna, I never thought about it that way…" Rikku tapped her finger on her chin.

"You never thought about feeding your goldfish when you first got it!" Paine rolled her eyes.

"I had a goldfish?" Rikku said staring at Paine with a huge question mark.

"What is this goldfish?" Yuna asked.

"You don't know what a goldfish is?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let's not talk about this because we are about to be swallowed by a whale…if anyone remembers that…" Paine interrupted.

"Oh yeah! Um…let's see…hope he doesn't chew his food…" Rikku smiled at the whale.

"But you must chew your food…" Yuna said raising a finger in the air.

"Actually whales don't usually chew their food…" Sora said.

"Well he did swallow Sora…" Paine nodded her head slowly.

"THAT WHALE SWALLOWED SORA! WE MUST SAVE HIM! HURRY!" Yuna shouted with worry.

"Um…I'm right here…safe and sound…" Sora sweat dropped.

"Oh no! Sora! Are you alright?" Yuna asked very slowly for him to understand.

"Er…I'm fine…" Sora scratched the back of his head.

"YUNA! Sora **_was_** swallowed by the whale…and he found a way to get out…so all we need to do is use that way he found to get out when we are swallowed by the whale because there is no chance of us to escape from the whale at the moment but we will when we are inside the whale…" Paine rolled her eyes.

"What?" Rikku asked dumbly.

"Just shut up…it's been like 10 minutes now and that whale hasn't swallowed us yet…" Paine said annoyed.

"It's actually been 8 minutes and 17 seconds…" Yuna said as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole entire universe…okay maybe I was just over-reacting with the universe…

"Whatever…" Paine rolled her eyes.

Then Monstro swallowed them.

"Well…now that we're in…let Sora lead the way to the exit!" Rikku smiled.

"…Okay then." Sora nodded. He controlled the Gummi Ship manually and led them to the exit, which I don't know of so let's skip the part where they got to escape.

With Riku…

"Riku! That was the stupidest plan ever!" Saoru complained when she saw, from this little crystal ball, the Gummi Ship escape from Monstro.

"I made Monstro swallow them to slow them down abit…" Riku sighed inwardly.

"I have no clue onto what you are talking about…" Tsubame shook her head.

"You don't have to…" Saoru smirked.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Tsubame pouted.

"Nothing at all of which you could understand…" Saoru shrugged.

"Was that an insult?"

"Maybe…"

"You're so mean!" Tsubame stuck out her tongue and went out of the exit.

"You two give me such a headache…where the heck did Ansem pick you up?" Riku said massaging his temples.

"That's a huge secret, which you also won't understand…plus, you also have to think of another way onto how to slow Sora and company down…" Saoru stated.

"Whoever gave you the right to order me around…?" Riku rolled his eyes.

"As if you didn't order me around…" Saoru mocked.

"YO! We got a cute intruder!" Tsubame said as she went in the room with a man.

"You don't have to give a compliment to the intruders, Tsubame…" Riku sighed and eyed the man carefully.

The man had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was also kind of cute.

'_Oh no! What am I thinking? I'm not gay!' _Riku shouted in his mind as he shook his head.

"But he won't tell me his name…" Tsubame pouted.

Then, unexpectedly, the stranger got out his huge sword and grabbed Tsubame's wrists. He then put the sword near Tsubame's neck.

"The names Cloud…and I'm here to help Sora save Kairi…" He finally spoke.

"Aw man…I can't believe I'm the damsel in distress here! Couldn't you have gotten Riku? He's close to being a damsel…" Tsubame giggled when she saw Riku's reaction.

"HEY! Take that back!" Riku shouted.

"Wait…do you mean Tsubame or the insult Tsubame gave you?" Saoru chuckled.

"Hey!" Tsubame pouted.

"Tell me where Kairi is…" Cloud demanded.

"Dude! Ouch! Dude…you're tightening you're grip on my wrists a little too much…don't you think…" Tsubame winced at the pain of her wrists from Cloud's grip.

"Just tell me where Kairi is and I'll let her go." Cloud said emotionless.

"Actually, you can go ahead and kill her if you want…" Saoru grinned. She's a pretty good actress…or she might not be acting.

"I am so gonna haunt you after I die!" Tsubame mumbled.

"Whatever…" Saoru shrugged.

"Actually! I know where Kairi is…why won't I show you…" Tsubame smiled. She smiled even wider when she saw Riku scowl at her.

"Fine…" Cloud said and Tsubame and him both vanished into thin air. How'd they do that? I have no clue…

"You just had to say that he could kill her…" Riku glared at Saoru.

"What? It's not like I can just tell him where Kairi is…" Saoru shrugged.

"You have a point…but…Aw man, now I'm confused!" Riku said massaging his temples again.

"So…now what?" Saoru said as she patted the little crystal ball.

"We need to buy a new crystal ball…"

"You're right…this one is made from China…let's get the one from Japan…"

"Okay…" Then Saoru and Riku both disappeared into thin air.

With Cloud…

"Here is Kairi…safe and asleep…" Tsubame smiled at the sleeping figure.

Cloud went to Kairi and picked her up.

"Well…now that my job here is done…I'll be going now…" Tsubame smiled brightly. She walked into the shadows and disappeared.

We've gotta stop it with the disappearing act…

Cloud sighed.

'How come she didn't even try to fight me…' 

"They must've put Kairi into a sleeping spell…I better go take her to Aireth." Cloud then walked out of the room and disappeared with Kairi.

With Sora…

"You know…sometimes I just wish I can disappear in the shadows…" Yuna giggled.

"Disappear…that's highly impossible." Paine sighed inwardly.

"Nothings impossible if you believe…" Rikku smiled.

"…Isn't that line from a show?" Sora asked.

"Um…no…nope…ehehe…maybe…" Rikku scratched the back of her head.

"HEY! I can see Hollow Bastion!" Yuna giggled some more…annoying Paine.

"I can see it too!" Rikku jumped up and down.

"Prepare for landing!" Sora smiled at his companions and focused back onto landing the Gummi Ship on Hollow Bastion.

End of Chapter 3

Message: Well…t.t.f.n. Ta, ta for now! Oh yeah! And I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed! Anyways...Please Review if you feel like it!


	4. We've almost arrived

"Who's the fool now?"

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2 and Kingdom Hearts…nope…

Message: well what can I say…hmm…?

Thanks to the people who reviewed!

The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester: I didn't mean Saoru to sound like monkey! It wasn't coincidence! I never even knew that Saru was monkey in Japanese! And I think in the next chapter she says some al Bhed…and I'm not sure how to make her obsessed with Machina…AND WHY'D YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME TRY TO ANSWER ALL YOUR QUESTIONS! Oh yeah! And do you remember when you and me were in school and I accidentally wrote machina instead of machine…SO I GOT THE ANSWER WRONG! I guess it was because I've been playing FFX-2…no wonder…Ur famm…and I'm sorry for those errors too…

Rikkulova: Hey! Um…I guess the story is based on Kingdom Hearts…I guess…hmm…WAH! I'm so dumb! (Bonks own head) OH YEAH! And I'm happy that you think my story is great! And I'm a Rikku-lover too!

Anonymous person: 'sup! I like the name you used it's so mysterious…haha…anyways…I will continue till the end…after I come back from this other country and come back here…but I'll have lots of ideas! Er…but I don't type fast…even if I try…I'd be making a lot of mistakes…yup…

Sima Yi the Smart: That's a really great idea…it's brilliant! In the next chapter I'll mention about those laxative candies! Bwahahaha…I like the way your mind thinks…except for the fact where Hyper Al Bhed Jokester will not like this idea because her favorite character is Riku…but who cares…Bwahahaha…(cough)…I should really drink some more medicine…

DiamondLucy: Wow! I'm sooo happy that one of my favorite authors reviewed this little story of mine! Oh yeah! And I'm glad that I made you giggle and I made Tristan raise his eyebrows…I made an amazing accomplishment! Wahoo! (Bwahahaha! You must giggle some more)…Oh no! The Narrator is out of its box…I must capture her again…(runs around the room trying to capture the Narrator).

Chapter 4: We've almost arrived...

In Hollow Bastion…

"Sweet land…sweet, sweet land!" Rikku said as she hopped out of the Gummi Ship and kissed the ground.

"Ew…gross Rikku…" Yuna giggled while Paine rolled her eyes.

"Well…let's get going then!" Sora said as he led them the way to the library.

In the Library…

"Oh Cloud…this is a dummy…but a very well made dummy…" Aerith said as she carried Kairi in her arms.

"Darn…they tricked us…" Cloud muttered but had an emotionless face.

"It's okay…as long as they don't hurt her…" Aerith said looking at the bright side of things.

"HEY! Cloud! Aerith!" a voice called out.

"It's Sora!" Aerith smiled when she saw Sora come in with company.

"I summoned the High Summoner Yuna and her friends…" Sora smiled triumphantly.

"Well…there is nothing to be happy about, Kairi and Riku are still in the hands of Ansem." Cloud said.

"What's that?" Rikku asked pointing to the dummy Aerith was holding.

"Oh…well Cloud tried to get back Kairi, but they tricked us with a dummy." Aerith said.

"They are such big meanie's!" Rikku said but still not taking off her gaze on the dummy.

"Well anyways, introductions first! This is Yuna, Paine and Rikku, and this is Cloud and Aerith and I'm Sora…as you all know." Sora smiled.

With Donald and Goofy…

"DON PEDRO! Gimme water!" Brother shouted with his weird accent.

"It's Donald! You big oaf!" Donald yelled at brother.

"Fryd Donatello? (What Donatello?)" Brother said not understanding Donald's insult.

"I said you're such a big oaf and my name is Donald!" Donald repeated.

"Fryd Dollie? (What Dollie?)" Brother said again.

"I said-"

"It's useless Donald… he can't understand English very well…I guess" Goofy said.

"What an idiot…I can't believe we're serving him just so that we could have somewhere to stay…" Donald said as he gave brother a glass of water.

"Did you now that Barkeep is really funny…he's got a lot of jokes hyuk!" Goofy chuckled.

"That's nice Goofy, but shouldn't we have a plan onto HOW WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE AND BACK TO SORA!" The hot-tempered duck yelled at Goofy.

"Garsh…I almost fergot about that…" Goofy said as he put a finger on his chin.

Donald mumbles some words that couldn't be understood while Goofy goes to Barkeep to hear some more of his lame jokes again.

"I need to study on this duck…he can actually talk…while this Goofy looks drunk…" Shinra mumbled and beneath that little suit of his was an evil smirk.

Wow…never knew he had it in him.

"Don't think about dissecting them Shinra…" Buddy said.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Shinra asked innocently.

Buddy sighed inwardly.

With Riku…

"A new crystal ball…?" Tsubame asked as she eyed the little ball.

"That's the remote…" Saoru smirked and when she pressed a finger on the crystal ball, a huge screen TV came out of nowhere.

"Cool huh?" Riku said.

"Maybe…" Tsubame shrugged.

"Did you give him the dummy?" Saoru asked.

"All according to plan…" Tsubame smiled and left to the exit.

"I feel like I'm losing my trust with her…" Saoru sighed when Tsubame was out of sight.

"You are?" Riku asked clueless.

"Yes…I think she's thinking that what we're doing is wrong and on Sora's side is right…" Saoru nodded slowly.

"But…we are the ones who are right…it is what Ansem said…"

"Ur famm…" Saoru shrugged.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Uh…I mean…Oh well…sorry for my language…ehehe." Saoru scratched the back of her head. _'I should really hide my al Bhed…'_

"Riiiiight…whatever." Riku shrugged. He picked up his Keyblade and began admiring it.

"What is it with you and your Keyblade? Why won't you just go get married with it?" Saoru rolled her eyes.

"She's just so beautiful…"

"Gosh! I bet you even give it pet names when no one is looking…" Saoru chuckled.

"No I don't!" Riku said defensively, which made Saoru laugh harder.

"How come your teasing me and my Keyblade…are you just jealous?" Riku smirked and Saoru even laughed harder at what he said.

"Darn…I thought I got you there…" Riku muttered.

"You're so full of yourself Riku…" Saoru said as she left to the exit.

"Whatever…" Then Riku went to check on where Sora was.

"Oh darn…he's already by the Lift Stop…" Riku began cursing under his breath, which alarmed an innocent, little 13-year-old kid.

"YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU TO STOP SWEARING!" Tsubame came out of nowhere and began scolding at a cowering chibi Riku.

With Sora…

"We're finally at our destination." Sora said proudly.

"There's nothing here but air…" Paine said eyeing the place.

It was just a huge dark room…but there was a hall at the right side of the room, which leads to somewhere that I'm not supposed to mention right now but later.

"I'm sorry…what I really meant was that…well actually I made a mistake…we're supposed to go in that dark hall over there and then we'll be in our destination." Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Well c'mon, let's go!" Yuna said as she and Rikku ran to the dark hall…and Yuna was running in her girly run too.

"Why didn't Cloud and Aerith go with us?" Rikku asked confused.

"Um…er…I don't know…maybe their a just the back-up people or something…" Sora laughed uneasily.

"Rikku! You weren't supposed to say that…" Paine hissed and showed Rikku a piece of paper that said Script in the front.

"Oh" Was Rikku's supposedly apology.

"C'mon! Let's hurry!" Yuna spoke up…trying to get the awkwardness out.

"Don't worry Kairi, Riku, We're going to save you from-" Sora was interrupted by Paine.

"Do you really have to say this over and over and over again…you just said that 79 times when we were at the Lift Stop!" Paine rolled her eyes.

"Er…sorry…ehehe." Sora laughed nervously and sighed.

With Riku…

"Intruder alert, intruder alert!" Tsubame repeated and repeated to annoy her companions.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Saoru shouted at chibi Tsubame.

"We've already known that there was an intruder since…10 minutes ago…" Riku said.

"Actually it's been 8 minutes and 17 seconds…" Tsubame smiled and ran out to the exit.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them!" Tsubame shouted from the exit.

"We should've warned her that Sora defeated Sephiroth…" Saoru sighed.

Yes…it's true! I defeated Sephiroth and I'm so happy…but I still didn't get to defeat that Ice Titan…but my friend did. (Oh yeah, I'm talking about the Kingdom Hearts game if you didn't know that) er…wait a minute…I'm the Narrator…what am I talking about…silly me!

"H-he did?" Riku asked amazed.

"Yeah…you know, in the Platinum Match…" Saoru said matter-of-factly.

"Wow…" Riku said under his breath.

"What?"

"I mean…tch…I could've defeated Sephiroth in just a snap!" Riku snapped his fingers.

"Right…whatever…" Saoru said, not believing a word Riku said.

End of Chapter 4

Message: HEY! I can't wait to make the next chapter…Tsubame gets to have a little fight with Sora…hm…maybe actually…sooo…review if you feel like it! Suggestions are gonna be good for me too…


	5. I'm not sure

"Who's the fool now?"

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2 and Kingdom Hearts…but they're totally awesome!

Message: 'Sup! I'm going to like making this chapter…er…I think…Ur famm (Oh well).

Chapter 5: I'm not sure…

With Sora…

"This dark hall is really long…" Rikku whined.

"Deal with it…" Paine sighed inwardly.

"I hope Kairi and Riku aren't hurt…" Sora mumbled.

"Just as I said for the last 20 times…I don't think they'd be hurt…" Paine said irritated.

"Hmm…I feel like there will be trouble ahead!" Yuna giggled.

"What's so funny about that?" Paine asked annoyed.

"Yo! 'sup?" A girl with long dirty blonde hair and amethyst eyes came out of nowhere.

"Who the heck are you?" Paine asked harshly.

"Er…I am your worst nightmare!" The girl said and a giggle escaped her lips.

"Whoops…" The girl giggled some more.

"That really reminds me of Yuna…" Paine sighed.

"Are you working for Ansem?" Sora asked.

"Yes! Actually I'm working for Riku…but technically Riku is working for Ansem so I guess you could say that I'm working for Ansem but Riku is the one that gives me orders… and he's such a bad boy…that's why I put laxative candies on his bed and he would be tempted to eat it, since he thought it was just ordinary candies!" The girl smiled proudly.

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison.

"Well…I'm Tsubame! And I'm here to stop you from taking away Kairi." Tsubame smiled.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Why? Because…I'm just doing what's right…" Tsubame giggled.

"What?" Rikku said shocked.

"Actually, we're the good guys here…" Yuna giggled.

"The good guys…? Nope…Riku and Ansem told me that we're the good guys here…and that you're just trying to steal Kairi's heart!" Tsubame said abit confused at what Yuna just said.

"Trust me when I say this, that never came into our mind (Paine glances at Sora then turns back to Tsubame), **_never_**!" Paine said.

"I'm sorry…but I can't trust the enemy…you may just be lying to me." Tsubame smiled at Paine innocently.

"Then, how did you get to trust Ansem and Riku?" Sora asked.

"I'll only tell you when you introduce yourselves to me!" Tsubame said childishly, which made Paine roll her eyes.

"Okay then! I'm Rikku this is Yuna and Paine. And this is Sora!" Rikku smiled.

"Riku? What are you talking about? Riku is a guy…" Tsubame said confused.

"No, no, no…I'm the girl Rikku…" Rikku giggled.

"Very weird…" Tsubame said as she eyed Rikku carefully.

Silence…

"So…back to where we were…" Paine broke the silence as she looked at Tsubame in the eye.

"Well for me getting to trust Ansem and Riku is for me to know and you to find out!" Tsubame giggled.

"Why you dirty little-"

"It's okay Paine…" Yuna stopped Paine and gave a concerned look towards Tsubame.

"Maybe she was just brought up the wrong way." Yuna continued.

"I'm really sorry to say this but…I really have to let you all go away." Tsubame smiled sheepishly.

"Please! Tell us where Kairi is!" Sora pleaded.

"It's no use Sora…she's probably been brainwashed…" Paine said.

"Brainwashed?" Tsubame repeated.

"What? Is there an echo here or something?" Paine said irritated.

"Then Narcissus must be here as well!" Rikku smiled.

"Narcissus died remember…plus why are we talking about Echo and Narcissus…that's just a myth…" Paine raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Wow…we could be learning something here too!" Yuna giggled.

"I don't like Narcissus…he's so full of himself…" Tsubame joined in their conversation.

"Poor Echo though…she helped her nymph friends but all she gets is a punishment from Hera, goddess of marriage." Yuna sighed.

"That Zeus didn't even do a thing to help!" Rikku said with anger.

"Um…guys…so much as I would want to continue this little 'chat' but we have a mission to fulfill…" Paine interrupted.

"Oh yeah!" Rikku and Yuna giggled while Paine rolled her eyes and Sora sweat dropped.

"Please Sora, all you have to do is leave everything to Riku and Ansem…why won't you just join the good side even?" Tsubame said with a smile.

"No! That's not right! Tsubame! You have to believe me when I say this but, it's Ansem who's trying to use Kairi's heart…not me!" Sora said.

Great…the boring parts are taking over…(sigh) I need to make these parts more entertaining…but how? Hmm…

"No! That's not true! I only believe in Ansem and Riku!" Tsubame said with a giggle.

"Oh Tsubame…your just confused." Rikku said with concern for her enemy.

"You're the ones who are confused…how did you get the trust of Sora in the first place…you've only just met him…" Tsubame said.

"Good question…" Paine mumbled but no one heard her.

"It's because we just know that he's not lying…we just know…" Yuna said seriously.

"Yeah! We believe in our Sora!" Rikku said as she patted Sora's head.

"Just like how I believe in Ansem and Riku…" Tsubame nodded her head.

With Riku…

They were watching the whole scene with that huge TV…

"Now _that_ really sounded wrong…" Saoru mumbled.

"Just like how I believe in Ansem and Riku…yeah right!" Saoru mimicked Tsubame.

"Hey! What was that supposed to mean?" Riku said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Saoru just rolled her eyes and continued watching.

With Yuna…

"Why did we believe in Sora?" Paine said as she eyed her friends.

Sora fell down anime style. Okay, I know you (The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester) told me there was another way to say this (anime style) but…I forgot…(sweat drop) ehehe…

"Hey! I'm right here!" Sora said as he got up.

"It's because! He did summon us…so he must've been desperate for some help…" Rikku stated.

"That didn't make sense…" Paine rolled her eyes.

"It's because I just know that he needed our help…I can feel it right here…" Yuna put her hand over her heart.

"It's just how I believed that I would meet Tidus again." She added.

"You did?" Rikku and Paine asked at the same time and got a glare from the High Summoner.

"Oh yeah…you did, you did." Rikku and Paine nodded their heads vigorously.

"And I did meet Tidus again…but right now…I think he's watching a Blitzball tournament…" Yuna giggled.

"Well…that's how I believe in Riku…" Tsubame smiled again.

With Riku…

"What is this? A romance movie? Let's change the channel!" Saoru said as she got the crystal ball and began pressing it again and again.

"Don't change the channel! It's getting good!" Riku said annoyed.

"Uh-huh…it's getting good because a girl is standing up for you! Damn thing…it's not working!" Saoru sighed, which made Riku sigh in relief.

Then the TV turned off and as quick as it did, it turned on again and you could see Ansem in his room.

He was standing in front of a full-length mirror.

"Hey handsome…" Ansem said as he gave a sly smile at his reflection.

"And we work for this loony, why?" Saoru said in disgust.

"You're such a genius Ansem, my man!" Ansem spoke once again and gave a wink.

"This is a very weird experience…" Riku mumbled.

"I want to look away but I can't, this is so disgusting but my evil mind of blackmail is forcing me to watch some more of this." Saoru said, as her eyes were totally glued to the TV.

"OoooOOoOoh! It's time to watch the Powerpuff girls! Wait for me dear reflection of mine!" And with that, Ansem went to his television singing along with the opening song of the Powerpuff girls.

"Hurry! Change the channel!" Riku said as he got the crystal ball remote and began pressing it.

Then the TV turned off and on again and you could see a Blitzball tournament going on.

"Hey…this is kinda cool…" Saoru muttered to herself as she saw a player pass the ball to another player.

"Cool? We have to get back to Sora and the others!" Riku said pressing the crystal ball again.

"Aw c'mon…" Saoru whined as the TV shut down again.

"You have to double press it…gimme that!" Saoru said as she noticed that the TV wasn't turning on.

Then they went back to where Sora and the others were.

With Sora…

"Is this girl for real?" Paine whispered to Rikku who just shrugged.

"It almost sounds like you're in love with him…" Sora mumbled.

Then as Tsubame heard this she began laughing **_real hard_**.

With Riku…

"What is she laughing about?" Riku folded his arms over his chest.

Then when he looked at Saoru, she was also laughing really hard and tears were already rolling down her cheeks.

"That was the most (snicker) ridiculous (chuckle) thing I've (snort) ever heard!" Saoru tried to say between gasps.

"What's so funny?" Riku glared at her.

With Sora…

Tsubame was rolling on the floor laughing. Tears kept on rolling down her cheeks. It won't stop!

"Y-Your (Hahaha) joking (chuckle) right?" Tsubame said as she tried to stand up but would only fall on the ground again laughing really hard.

"It was just a thought…" Sora sweat dropped with the others.

End of Chapter 5

Message: Hmm…sorry I ended it here…ehehe…it was longer than expected. Sooo…review if you feel like it and suggestion will be good for me too! Oh yeah and I'd like to thank Sima Yi the Smart about the laxative candy!

Disclaimer: I'd also like to add that I don't own the Powerpuff girls.


	6. The truth is out! Read all about it!

"Who's the fool now?"

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2 and Kingdom Hearts…(sigh)

Message: La, la, la, la, la…Hope you liked chapter 5…and I hope you'll like this one as well…la, la, la, la…oh darn…I'm so sorry…This chapter will be abit boring…but…I'm also not even sure if it's important.

Chapter 6: The truth is out…read all about it!

With Sora…

"Well…that was fun…I've never laughed that hard before…" Tsubame finally got to calm down but would giggle from time to time.

"Er…I'm glad you had fun…" Sora said with a forced laugh.

"Finally! You've stopped!" Paine sighed.

"I like how you laugh…it sounds so cute." Yuna giggled.

"I could also use a laugh right now too…" Rikku giggled.

With Riku…

Riku was glaring at Saoru who was still trying to catch her breath but was still laughing.

"Would you stop it with the laughing…it's not that funny!" Riku shouted.

"That Sora is such a jokester…" Saoru finally calmed down.

With Sora…

"Okie! (phew) back to where we were…" Tsubame began.

"Please Tsubame, you've gotta believe me! Ansem is just controlling Riku into thinking that right is wrong and wrong is right." Sora said.

"But how are you sure? What if you were the one who was brought up thinking that wrong is right and right is wrong? You won't be really sure…" Tsubame shrugged.

"She got you there…" Paine nodded her head.

"Do you think stealing someone's heart is a good thing?" Sora spoke up again.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you…but you won't listen…" Tsubame smiled while the rest fell down anime style.

"Er…actually I was talking about Ansem…" Sora said getting up.

"Nope…you're just going to make everyone confused…so just let me capture you and everything will be fine…" Tsubame said.

"Then what'll happen once you've captured me?" Sora asked.

"Er…you know…um…well…Riku will handle that." Tsubame scratched the back of her head sweat dropping.

"I don't think he has the right to order you around." Yuna spoke up.

"Yeah! Why does he order you around?" Rikku repeated.

"B-because Ansem told me to…" Tsubame mumbled.

"Ansem? Then where does Ansem get the power to order you around?" Yuna shook her head slowly.

"Because…h-he's stronger than I am…?" Tsubame was having a hard time trying to find the right words, and don't go asking me why…because I don't know.

"Don't say that Tsubame! You're not weak!" Sora said encouragingly.

"I-I'm not?" Tsubame asked.

"Of course your not. You're a very strong girl Tsubame." Yuna nodded her head.

"But…I haven't even fought you yet and stuff like that." Tsubame said playing with her fingers.

"You can actually smile and giggle in front of the enemy and you even know that we are four and you are only one **_and_** we're all older than you…**_plus_** we also have some back-up-" Paine elbowed Rikku from continuing.

"What she really meant was that, you don't seem to be the type to give up so easily. And that's real strength." Paine said.

"I don't think I'm really that strong…I can't even defeat Ansem…" Tsubame sighed.

"You mean you've had a one on one with Ansem?" Sora asked.

"Not exactly…" Tsubame mumbled.

"Wait…I thought you said he was the good guy here…then why would he be threatening you to join forces with him?" Rikku asked.

"Wow Rikku…some new words I see…" Paine smirked while Rikku stuck out her tongue on Paine and focused back on Tsubame.

"I-I don't k-know…" Tsubame shook her head slowly, her eyes widened in realization that she really didn't know why she was following Ansem in the first place.

With Riku…

"What does she mean she doesn't know? It's the right thing to do!" Riku said banging at the TV.

'_I'm working with an idiot…'_ Saoru shook her head and tried to stop Riku from destroying the TV.

Then the TV turned off and on again.

It was Ansem's room again with Ansem getting up from the couch.

"Not this again!" Saoru groaned.

"Spongebob Squarepants is the best! Hmm…I should really dust my Barbie collection but first, I must gaze at myself at the sacred mirror." Ansem said as he strolled to his full-length mirror and began giving himself some winks and sly grins.

"Where's that crystal ball!" Saoru shouted.

"I can't find it!" Riku said looking under tables, couches and looking in some vases.

"Ansem…you are the smartest man in the world! Telling those gullible and foolish children that what I'm doing is right and what that Sora boy is doing is wrong! Hahaha! They really can't see the obvious…" Ansem said proudly.

Riku and Saoru's stooped what they were doing and their jaws dropped.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Saoru asked, her anger rising.

"Yeah!" Riku growled and glared at Ansem.

"It's payback time…" Saoru said as she stood up.

"Now…I think it's time to get Kairi's heart and kill those other kids…" Ansem smiled at himself once more and left the room.

"Saoru!" Riku shouted.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Saoru said as she disappeared and went to pick up Kairi.

With Yuna…

"Hmm…I wonder why I'm working for Ansem…" Tsubame scratched her chin while everyone else fell down anime style.

"That's a stupid question!" Paine shook her head.

"TSUBAME!" Someone shouted.

"RIKU! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SHOUT MY NAME! It's not like I'm 100 meters away from you or anything!" Tsubame shouted at the 15-year-old boy who was right beside her.

"I just found out that-" Riku was about to explain what Ansem just said to himself until someone interrupted him.

"AHEM!" Paine said as she glared at Riku.

"So…this is the guy Riku, Sora was talking about…" Rikku said as she eyed Riku up and down.

"I imagined him as a twin of Rikku…except in a boy version…" Yuna giggled.

"Me too!" Rikku smiled.

Riku and Sora sweat dropped.

"C'mon Tsubame! I have to show you something!" Riku grabbed Tsubame's wrist and they both disappeared in thin air.

Silence

"Hmm…very weird…Hahaha…and Tsubame said she and Riku weren't a couple!" Rikku giggled.

"Er…Rikku what makes you think they are a couple?" Paine raised an eyebrow.

"Um…you know…the way he grabbed her wrist…and stuff…Ehehe…" Rikku sweat dropped.

"They aren't a couple! I don't think Tsubame likes Riku that way." Yuna giggled.

"Yeah…it'll be very weird if someone liked Riku that way." Sora stated.

With Riku…

"ACHOO!" Riku sighed and shook his head.

"Hey! That means someone is talking about you!" Tsubame clasped her hands together and giggled.

"ACHOO!" Riku groaned.

"Hey! The second time you sneeze means that they are saying bad things about you!" Tsubame giggled.

"Shut up Tsubame! As I was saying…Ansem was just using us to protect Kairi from Sora so that he can get Kairi's heart!" Riku said in one breath.

"WHAT? AFTER I STOOD UP FOR THAT SICK BASTARD, THAT STUCK-UP JERK, THAT WANNABE SEPHIROTH!" Tsubame shouted and was about to teleport herself to beat up Ansem but was stopped by Riku.

"Wait! I know you want to beat up Ansem but he's really strong! We'll just mess up that little wicked mind of his!" Riku smirked.

"Fine…" Tsubame sighed.

"AH! I think I need to go to the bathroom!" Riku clutched his stomach and ran out of the room.

"Hmm…maybe I shouldn't have put those candies in his bed this morning…" Tsubame giggled.

With Sora…

"We're lost…" Sora groaned.

"No we're not!" Paine growled.

"But look at all these halls that would lead to a lot of places…" Rikku said.

"Do you hear that?" Yuna asked.

"Hear what?" Rikku said looking around.

Yuna shushed Rikku and put a hand behind her ear.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAAAAAAAAAY!" Riku shouted as he ran passed them.

"Er…should we go after him…?" Paine raised an eyebrow.

Everyone just shrugged.

End of Chapter 6

Message: Hahaha…that was funny…when Riku needed to go to the bathroom…anyways…I think the next chapter will be the end…or after two other chapters…then the end…I'm still thinking about it…(shrugs) oh well! Review if you feel like it!

Disclaimer: I also don't own Spongebob Squarepants.


	7. This'll be fun!

"Who's the fool now?"

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2 and Kingdom Hearts…but I wish I did!

Message: Hmm…what can my message be for today…well…I dunno…haha…just hope you enjoy reading these. Oh yeah! And thanks for reviewing! It's very appreciated...

Chapter 7: This'll be fun!

With Riku…

"Ahh! That feels so good…" Riku said as he got out of the bathroom. Then found Yuna, Sora, Rikku and Paine staring at him.

"What?" He said coldly.

"Er…we kind of just followed you and stuff like that…so here we are." Rikku smiled.

"Okay…whose idea was it to follow him?" Paine asked.

"Wasn't it you?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"No…I said…should we go after him?" Paine rolled her eyes.

"Actually I don't remember us agreeing to follow him to the bathroom." Rikku said looking at Yuna who nodded.

"Whatever…I gotta go check on _things_…" Riku said and disappeared in thin air.

"HOW THE HECK DO THEY DO THAT!" Rikku shouted, very desperate to know how they do that.

"I don't know…but he's good…" Yuna giggled.

"Anyways…I think we should focus onto how we could find Riku…" Sora said and the rest agreed, so they continued walking.

With Riku…

"Yo Riku!" Saoru greeted as Riku appeared from the shadows.

"Yeah…anyways…did you get it?" Riku asked.

"Do you have to ask me that? Of course I did!" Saoru said proudly.

"Whatever Miss I-can-do-anything. Where's Tsubame?" Riku asked.

"Oh…I think she's practicing something…and I also told her about Ansem looking at himself in the mirror and saying those stuff. She said she couldn't imagine him doing that…and then she was screaming something about her head in pain because of Ansem and then she ran to her room." Saoru shrugged.

"Okay! I can't wait for this to start…" Riku smirked.

"I can…" Saoru said leaning on the wall.

"Hahaha…a way to think that I'm impatient…" Riku glared icily at her.

With Sora…

"LOOKY! LOOKY!" Rikku said jumping up and down, pointing to a huge door.

"A door…wow." Paine said with sarcasm.

"C'mon! Let's check it out!" Sora said as he went to the door and tried to open it.

"Step aside amateur…haha…I got that from a movie." Yuna giggled as she got out her guns and did trigger-happy.

"I think one shot would've been enough." Rikku said removing her hands from her ears.

"Wow…guns…" Sora said amazed while Yuna giggled.

Paine kicked the door open and they saw Riku staring at them with an eyebrow raised and a girl leaning on a wall.

"Um…what's up?" Rikku waved.

"Nothing much…names Saoru…I already know your names so there's no need for introductions." Saoru smiled at them. A smile she hasn't been using for a while, which I don't know why I even had to mention.

"Uh…hello to you too!" Yuna greeted.

"Riku! Where's Kairi?" Sora asked.

"You really got to the point…" Saoru raised her eyebrows.

"Please Riku-"

"Cut the drama Sora…Kairi's safe in Saoru's room…" Riku said coolly.

"Oh…" Sora scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped.

"Fortunately, Ansem can't go to any of our bedrooms except his own." Saoru said staring at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah! I'm also sorry about the doors…" Yuna apologized.

"It's okay…Saoru will fix them…won't you Saoru?" Riku smirked.

Er…I have the weirdest timings in the world…but I should tell you what Saoru is wearing…(the others who I don't own are wearing their usual attires). Saoru was wearing green camouflage pants that had like 5 different kinds of chains, green shirt with some white outlines, green camouflage bandana and white and green Nike rubber shoes.

Saoru put her hands in her pockets and began mumbling curses and stuff about getting back at Riku for this.

"C'mon Saoru…the door can't fix itself." Riku chuckled.

Saoru headed for the door and began fixing it and using some magic at the same time.

"Um…so what do we do now Sora?" Yuna asked the 14-year-old boy.

"Uh…um…well this was very unexpected." Sora scratched the back of his head.

"You can join us with getting beck at Ansem if you want?" Riku offered.

"Okay…" The group shrugged and nodded.

"So…what's the plan chief?" Rikku giggled.

"Er…well the plan is (mutter, mutter)." Riku smirked.

"Good plan!" Yuna beamed.

"So this is what everyone will do…" Riku begins to tell them what they'll all do.

Later on…

"Where is Kairi?" Ansem bellowed to no one in particular.

"I better go ask that foolish leader of those foolish girls…" Ansem muttered and went towards the newly fixed door.

"Riku! Where's Kairi?" Ansem glared icily at the (cough innocent cough) boy.

"I don't know Ansem? Didn't you say that you'll bring her to another room?" Riku asked.

"I did?" Ansem narrowed his eyes at Riku.

"Why, of course you did or have you just forgotten?" Riku said emphasizing the last word.

"No! Of course I haven't forgotten…" And with that, Ansem stormed out of the room.

"These kids are such fools…" Ansem muttered clenching his fists.

"Good work Riku!" Yuna beamed at the 15-year-old and got out of her hiding place.

"As always!" Riku smirked while Saoru and Paine rolled their eyes.

"What's Tsubame doing?" Sora asked.

"You'll see later on." Riku and Saoru chuckled.

"I can't wait to do my part!" Rikku jumped around the room excitedly.

Paine got Rikku's hair to stop her from jumping around and destroying some very priceless stuff that was in the room.

"Owie! My beautiful hair!" Rikku said as she brushed her hair with her fingers.

"Now she seems to be acting like that younger version of Cid who still has hair…" Paine stated and got a childish pout from Rikku.

"C'mon everyone! Let's get to our places! And remember, the timing must be perfect, you mustn't hesitate, you mustn't-" Riku was interrupted.

"Pressure is building up here Riku, so just shut up!" Saoru rolled her eyes.

"Whatever mom!" Riku scowled and ran towards the door to tell Tsubame that Ansem was already out looking for Kairi.

"Okay! I'm going in!" Saoru said as she left, leaving the others to get ready.

With Ansem…

"Where did I leave that girl?" Ansem kept repeating.

"Which girl?" Saoru asked from behind him and he jumped in surprise.

"Saoru! Don't do that!" Ansem glared at her.

"Were you surprised?" Saoru raised an eyebrow.

"No! It's just that I saw this bug so I jumped here to step on it…" Ansem tried to come up with a good reason.

'That was a really weird reason…I bet even Sora could've done better than that!' Saoru had the urge to roll her eyes but immediately stopped herself and smiled. 

"Which girl?" She asked again, which made Ansem abit confused.

"Er…Kairi, of course." Ansem said simply.

"Isn't she in her room?" Saoru still smiled that annoying smile Ansem wanted to rip off her face, which would totally look disgusting if you imagined it so let's not.

"Which room?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Look! Someone's coming!" She pointed at something behind him so he turned around and saw Sora with Kairi in his arms. Kairi still seemed to be fast asleep.

"Sora! What are you doing here?" Ansem asked coldly.

"I'm here to take away Kairi's heart of course!" Sora smirked.

"W-what?" Ansem was taken aback at Sora's answer.

"Yes…and you'll never save her!" Sora then laughed evilly…you know with all those 'Bwahahaha!' stuff.

"But…I was supposed to steal Kairi's heart! Not you!" Ansem said confused.

"Sora! This wasn't part of the plan!" Saoru hissed.

"I was just using you and Riku to get to Kairi…and now that I've got her…I won't be needing you!" Sora laughed evilly again.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE! What do you mean by plan?" Ansem asked Saoru.

"We were making a plan to mess up your mind because you messed up Riku, Tsubame and my mind by making us think that bad is good and good is bad. So now we wanted payback. We asked Sora to help us with this but…he tricked us…" Saoru said as she broke down and cried.

"You're such a worthless being!" Sora insulted Saoru but Saoru just sat there in her spot crying her heart out…er…something like that.

"Damn it Sora!" Riku said running to the scene.

"Riku…I thought you wouldn't make it…" Sora smirked.

"Why not?" Ansem asked.

"I just locked him in his room…you know…with some help of magic." Sora laughed evilly…again! He then put down Kairi on the ground getting ready to take her heart with his Keyblade.

"You wicked little…" Riku tackled Sora and they both were having a brutal fist fight while Ansem was getting really confused at what was happening.

"HOLD UP!" Someone shouted.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" Another shouted.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Another shouted with a mega phone.

"Dang! The cops are here!" Sora mumbled as he kicked Riku in the stomach and picked up Kairi again.

"C'mon Saoru! Get up!" Riku said as he got the sobbing Saoru and went out to face the cops.

"They all went out of the room and you could see the two cops with their guns raised and the other holding the mega phone.

Ansem and Sora with Kairi in his arms followed Riku and Saoru behind.

Then Sora gave Kairi to Ansem and smirked when the cops lowered their weapons and ran to the suspects or victims.

"There has been this kidnapping case going around and it seems that the kid who is having a nap right now and who was kidnapped is in your arms sir. We'll have to take you downtown…" The one with the mega phone spoke.

"I-I…but…I d-didn't…this…but…" Ansem stuttered.

"Sorry sir…but you'll have to come with us." The other cop spoke and got Kairi from his arms while the other brought him to the police car and drove their way to the police department.

At the Police Department…

"GUILTY!" The 'judge' said and pointed to a door.

"Take him to _the_ room." The man whispered to the cops who captured Ansem.

"Wait! But there isn't any proof!" Ansem struggled from the grip of the cops.

"Proof, shmoof…they caught you red-handed…" The judge waved a dismissive hand.

Ansem was pulled to a room and his eyes widened as he saw his surroundings.

You can call it…a Barbie World. It was full of Barbie dolls. Then there were posters of the Powerpuff girls and Spongebob Squarepants.

He stared at _the_ room dumbstruck.

"What kind of jail is this?" He asked no one in particular.

Then a mirror appeared and it was his reflection.

"Hey handsome…" The reflection gave a sly grin.

"What the heck is happening?" Ansem mumbled to himself as he backed away from the mirror.

"You're such a genius, Ansem, my man!" The reflection winked.

Then Riku, Saoru and Tsubame were on the mirror and they all smirked and said in unison, "Who's the fool now?"

Very corny I know…but cut me some slack…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

At the other side of the door…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hmm…looks like he learned his lesson!" One of the cops took of _her_ hat. It was Rikku.

"Yeah! That was really fun!" Yuna, another cop who held the mega phone giggled.

"Can we find a way on how to get home now?" Paine said as she took off her hat as well.

"Wow! Being the judge was really fun!" Tsubame smiled.

"I especially liked the part where you got to decorate Ansem's jail room Tsubame! Good idea!" Saoru chuckled.

"You were so good at crying yourself Saoru!" Riku smirked.

"At least I'm not the one who was so bad at faking a fist fight!" Saoru rolled her eyes.

"(Cough) I think I lost my voice from all that laughing…(cough) how do villains do it?" Sora said as his hand gently rubbed his throat.

"At least it was fun!" Rikku beamed.

"And we've got the real Kairi right here…" Riku snapped his fingers and Kairi woke up.

"I wonder why Prince Philip didn't just snap his fingers to wake Sleeping Beauty up…" Rikku said.

"That's a whole different story Rikku…" Paine rolled her eyes.

"Well, c'mon guys…let's find a way onto how Yuna, Paine and Rikku can go back to their world…" Saoru yawned.

"Okay…" Tsubame shrugged.

"Wait…where am I?" Kairi finally spoke up.

"You're in safe hands now ma'm!" Yuna giggled.

"Huh?" Kairi tilted her head to the side.

"Er…nothing…nothing…" Paine sweat dropped.

"Sora! Riku! You're both safe!" Kairi said as she hugged the two boys who both blushed like mad.

Bwahahaha…whoops…Narrators aren't supposed to be evil…(cough)…

"Of course they're safe! They're big boys!" Tsubame giggled with Yuna.

"Wow…what happened anyways?" Kairi asked.

"It's a loooooooooooooong story Kairi…a very long story…" Sora smiled.

The End!

Message: Wow! I actually had the guts to end it! Er…weird how I just said that…anyways…I'm so sad that I ended it there while there are a few questions that haven't been answered but don't worry! I'm going to make a bonus chapter onto what happens next…I mean…if you want me to that is…(blushes).


	8. Bonus!

"Who's the fool now?"

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2 and Kingdom Hearts…no, no, no…(sigh).

Message: HEY! This is the bonus chapter…or whatever you want to call it, first of all…why the heck did I make a bonus chapter…oh well…haha…OH YEAH! THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!

Bonus Chapter

So, after telling Kairi the whole story and stuff…they were all finding a way for Yuna and the others to get home safely and to also bring Donald and Goofy back home safely as well.

With Donald and Goofy…

"GOOFY! Stop slacking around! We need to find a way to get back to Sora!" Donald yelled in Goofy's ear for the 100th time.

Goofy was just sleeping on his bed. Snoring, the snore he snores like you see on TV.

"Oh…Hi Donald, Goofy!" Shinra said as he entered the room.

With Yuna…

"So…how do we get summoned back to our world?" Yuna asked Sora who was deep in thought.

"Hmm…well I sometimes summon Genie, tinker bell…and others…but how did I make them go back…" Sora said scratching his chin.

"How should we know…?" Saoru shrugged.

"That was real help…" Paine rolled her eyes.

With Goofy and Donald…

"Gee…wouldn't it be awesome if you got reunited with your friend Sora again." Shinra said.

"I dunno about getting reunited with Sora…but going back to our world is a good idea!" Donald nodded his head.

"Hmm…maybe I could help."

With Buddy and Brother…

"Brother! Frana ec Shinra? (Brother! Where is Shinra?)" Buddy asked.

"Shinra cyet ra'c tuehk drec aqbanesahd fedr Dolly yht Goofy. (Shinra said he's doing this experiment with Dolly and Goofy." Brother shrugged.

"Oh no…" Buddy mumbled and ran to wherever Shinra, Goofy and Donald were.

With Yuna…

"Wanna do the Hercules cup?" Tsubame asked excitedly.

"Why?" Riku raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Because! I just learned this new spell called Trinity Limit!" Tsubame giggled.

"I know that too!" Sora smiled.

"Think Sora, think!" Paine scolded.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Sora repeated again and again.

"I have the Oblivion and Ultima weapon!" Saoru bragged.

"Impossible! I wanted those! Oh well…At least I have the Heartless Blade…how ya like me now?" Tsubame said as she showed off the Heartless Blade.

"What?" Saoru said as she eyed the Keyblade to check if it wasn't a fake.

"Cool! That looks totally awesome!" Rikku said as she stared at the Keyblade in Tsubame's hands.

Fine…I'll admit it…I haven't really seen the Heartless Blade…yet! I'm trying…I only have the Ultima Weapon…(sighs). But I'll bet it's cool!

"What level are you already Riku?" Kairi asked.

"That's a secret…" Riku smirked.

"I'm level 100!" Tsubame smiled.

"Stop bragging Tsubame…" Saoru sighed.

"At least you know all about machina and stuff…oops…" Tsubame covered her mouth while Rikku and Yuna's eyes widened and Paine just shrugged.

"You weren't supposed to…" Saoru trailed off and stomped her foot on the ground furiously.

"I'm sorry…" Tsubame smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I'm sorry? Do you think that would brainwash them from knowing that we know about…ugh!" Saoru punched the wall while Tsubame hid behind Riku and Kairi for protection.

HUMAN SHEILD! Er…I just wanted to say that.

"You…you know stuff about machina?" Rikku asked amazed.

"Yeah…I'm from Spira…" Saoru sighed.

"But…you don't look al Bhed…" Yuna said.

"I'm kind of like those special cases…" Saoru explained.

"Oh! Kind of like Paine?" Rikku asked.

"K-kinda…" Saoru shrugged.

"Saoru is totally like an al Bhed…she's obsessed with machina and loves talking in al Bhed!" Tsubame blurted out. She got an icy glare from Saoru so she hid behind Riku and Kairi again.

"Cool! Why won't you come back to our world?" Yuna offered.

"But I was summoned here by Ansem…and he's the only one who can bring me back to Spira…so I guess it's okay if I just stay here." Saoru shrugged.

"You don't know how much she wants to go back to Spira! She talks about it in her diary everyday! Dang…" Tsubame hit her forehead for just saying that.

"TSUBAME!" Smoke came out of Saoru's ears.

This time Tsubame hid behind Sora and Yuna.

"Don't hurt me…" She mumbled.

"I think Sora can think of something." Yuna smiled.

"OH MY GOSH! I just came up with a great idea!" Rikku jumped up and down.

"Incredible…" Paine rolled her eyes but Rikku ignored her.

"When Sora finds a way to bring us back, Yunie can summon you back to Spira!" Rikku smiled triumphantly.

"That's a great idea!" Yuna nodded her head.

"Well…if you can…" Saoru shrugged and blushed.

"Aw! Saoru's gonna leave me!" Tsubame pouted.

With Donald and Goofy…

"SHINRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Donald shouted as he was held down on this table by wires and so was Goofy.

"Hold still you talking duck!" Shinra said as he began typing on his computer or whatever you call that thing.

With Yuna…

"Who'll take care of this pypo? (Who'll take care of this baby?)" Saoru asked pointing at Tsubame.

"I'M NOT A BABY, YOU FREAK!" Tsubame shouted.

"You sound like one in the phone." Saoru smirked.

"Well I'm not the one with the crush on-"

Saoru covered Tsubame's mouth with her hand and began laughing nervously.

"Crush on who?" Rikku asked raising her eyebrows up and down.

"NOBODY!" Saoru shouted.

"OOOooOoOooOh…touchy." Kairi giggled.

"I GOT IT!" Sora jumped up and fell down.

"Er…" Paine rolled her eyes.

"I'll just dismiss you guys!" Sora smiled.

"Oh yeah! We were so dumb to not have thought of that in the first place…it was so obvious." Yuna nodded her head.

"No surprise there…" Paine mumbled.

"Okay! Get ready!" Sora said taking out his Keyblade.

With Donald and Goofy…

"Get ready!" Shinra said, as he was about to press the on button.

"SHINRA NO!" Buddy said coming in the room.

Then Donald and Goofy disappeared.

"Aw, man…I guess that Sora finally found out how to bring back Yuna to our world…" Shinra said disappointed.

"That was close…" Buddy sighed in relief.

With Yuna…

"Bye Sora, Kairi, Riku and Tsubame! See you soon Saoru!" Yuna, Rikku and Paine gave their good-byes as they were slowly fading.

"See you soon!" Saoru smiled.

"BYE RIKKU! BYE YUNA! BYE PAINE!" Tsubame waved her arms around and a tear rolled down her cheek. _'She's so emotional'_ Saoru rolled her eyes.

"Bye…" Riku smiled and waved a hand.

"Bye and thanks!" Sora and Kairi said.

"Oh wait! We forgot to save Pinocchio!" Yuna shouted.

Then Yuna, Paine and Rikku disappeared.

THE END!

Message: Weird bonus chapter…Oh well…anyways…Saoru was safely brought to Spira and yaddah, yaddah.

I guess that's all…(shrugs)

Baralai: HEY! Why wasn't I in this story?

Tsubame7: Because you beat me up and busted my computer last time I made you a main character.

Gippal: Then why wasn't I in the story?

Tsubame7: Because…um…

Baralai: Why would anyone want you in a story?

Gippal: Uh! That hurt Baralai!

Tsubame7: …anyways…lets' see…I think I'm going to try to make a romance fic and make it better than The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester's!

The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester: Hey! I don't make romance fics…can't you read my name? JOKESTER!

Tsubame7: -.- How'd you get here?

The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester: Er…--…because…

Tsubame7: I don't own you!

The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester: Of course you don't!

Tsubame7: I've tried making one already though…I think I've made like what…4 romance fics with made-up characters now.

The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester: There's more than one…freaky…

Tsubame7: Fine…I'll just get one of my romance fics…and turn the made-up characters into FFX-2 characters!

The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester: That's…er…nice?

Tsubame7: Maybe I should rethink on making those romance fics…(sighs)

Baralai: …

Tsubame7:I think I'm going to do a Sequel like what Nikki B.said...cool idea dude! You should continue your stories Al Bhed Jokester...-.-

The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester: What are you going to do about it?

Tsubame7: …hmm…show off my BLUE mini ipod! BWAHAHAHA! XD

The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester: Damn…

Tsubame7: I badly wanted to make Riku and Kairi be a pair…because I wanted Sora all to myself…but I can't do that! I JUST CAN'T!

The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester: (sweat drop) Wow…confessions.

Tsubame7: (sniff)….

Baralai: It's okay tsubame7…it's not the end of the world…(pats tsubame7's back)

Tsubame7: I've been to the end of the world you know! And I'll just pray that in Kingdom Hearts 2…the new character isn't paired up with anyone! XD! He's so cute!

The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester: No one except the creators of Kingdom Hearts two knows how the new character looks like.

Tsubame7: (shrugs) He looks cute…

The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester: (rolls eyes) Whatever

Gippal: Still complaining why I wasn't in this story!

Tsubame7: BYE! I'D LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AGAIN! THANKS A LOT!

Gippal: WAIT-

_Tsubame7 is now offline_


End file.
